The recipe of life
by MooandCookies16
Summary: A long awaited promise, finally fulfilled. A Laney one-shot


Hey guys! I decided to take a break from writing _Finding Happiness... _and came up with an idea to write a one shot~

Hope you guys enjoy it!

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_The recipe of life_

_Laney's POV_

It was like any other day in Bluebell, Ash was with his animals, Georgia and her horses and Cam with his flowers. I was in the Bluebell cafe as usual and was just getting ready the days' sales when the door opened. Philip, the town's farmer, came in with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Laney!" he greeted as he sat down on a stool.

"Good morning Lillian! Want some breakfast?" I offered. Philip nodded happily; I giggled and took out a piece of strawberry cake for him. I watched nervously as he took a bite of it.

"Delicious as always!" he exclaimed and I smiled as he finished off the rest.

"That's good! It makes me happy to see others enjoy my cooking," I told him. He grinned.

"Laney, has something been bothering you lately?" the farmer asked.

"What's with that all of a sudden?" I inquired.

"It's just that you've been looking so distracted lately," he replied.

"Well... it's just that I've been trying to come up with a new recipe but I haven't got any ideas," I sighed. Philip stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Eh! Philip? Where are we going?" I blushed as he grabbed my hand.

"You said that you wanted ideas right? We're gonna get some!"

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

We came to a halt at the foot of the mountain and started trudging up the mountain path. Crickets and grasshoppers hopped out of the grass, I accidently clung to Philip as I hated bugs.

"What's wrong?" he asked while looking over his shoulder. I blushed and immediately let go of his arm, taking a sudden interest at the ground. He chuckled. Soon, we reached the mountain top and he went to the middle of the grassy land and lied down. He motioned for me sit next to him, which I did. I rested of my hands while Philip lied on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Laney, look! That cloud looks like an elephant," he exclaimed and pointed to the cloud.

"Your right, it does! And that one looks like a cow," I agreed and pointed to another cloud.

"And this one looks like you..." he muttered.

"Eh?" I exclaimed and turned to face him.

"Nothing, hey, that one looks like Cam's hat!" he pointed at a random cloud, I looked up and giggled. He smiled. We sat in comfortable silence staring up at the sky.

After a while, Philip got up and brushed his pants. He took my hand and pulled me up, and I blushed and fiddled with my skirt. His warm hand left mine and we walked in silence back to Bluebell. As we were nearing the town, Philip said he wanted to take a rest so we stopped by the river and sat down.

"Hey Philip... what made you decide to come to Bluebell?" I asked.

"Hmmmm... let's see... my parents died in a car accident when I was 13 and I've been living with my grandpa ever since. Then, one day..." he paused as if trying to collect his thoughts. "My grandpa was on his deathbed, he told me that he used to run a farm here and he wanted me to take over his farm, which I agreed to and here I am," he finished with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." I muttered.

"Hey, it's alright, it's finally a relief to get that off my chest," he assured me with a happy smile.

"If it helps, my mom died when I was very young... she..." Tears welt up in my eyes. Philip put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." he soothed.

"I...I-I want to its-it's just so hard..." I sobbed.

"Hey, take it easy..."

"Alright... my mom... she was suffering from cancer... and she didn't have much time left... so she told me on the night before she died that she wanted me to find the ultimate recipe: the recipe of life, so that my dad and I could live a life without her..."

"Well, I think that all your mom wanted was to see you two live happy lives," he said.

"Really?"

"You bet!" he grinned. I smiled.

"Thanks Philip, well shall we head back?" I suggested.

"Lead the way, my lady," he stood up and we left.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

After saying good night to Philip, I headed back to the cafe.

"Welcome home, dear, how was your date?" Dad asked as he was packing away the leftover food. I blushed.

"Dad! W-what are you talking about?!" I stuttered. He chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you dear," Dad chuckled.

"Good night, Dad," with that, I went into my room and took a bath. After my bath, I sat down at my table and got out a sheet of paper and started writing.

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

_Dear Mom,_

_Time flies doesn't it? Dad and I are doing great! The cafe business is doing well and Philip is doing a great job on re uniting the towns! Hey... Mom... Remember that promise we made? I did it! I found the recipe! So mama, you don't have to worry about us anymore... we are going to be just fine! _

_With love, _

_Laney_

I sighed as I put down my pen and went out to the balcony. A cool evening breeze blew through the trees, it was refreshing.

_Laney... _I heard a familiar voice in the wind. _Mom?_

_Yes dear, it's me... _

_Mom... what are you- _Tears welt up my eyes.

_Silly child, I'm always with you no matter what happens and I'm always going to watch over you and your father... so don't you dare say not to worry because that's when I worry the most... but if it's you, I'm sure everything will turn out fine... _I felt her hand resting on my cheek as if she was right there, in front of me.

I giggled. _Hey... Mom, I... really miss you... _tears rolled down my cheeks, she wiped them away.

_I miss you too... but don't worry... just remember I'm always with you... _with that, she left.

_Thanks Mom... _I thought as I looked up at the starry night sky.

_The recipe of life:_

_Ingredients:_

_Friends. _

_Family._

_Happiness._

_And finally love._

~o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O~

So guys... let me know what you all think! :D I'll be back soon!


End file.
